The invention relates generally to computer executable workflow management and control systems and more particularly to computer system executable methods for use in an automated workflow system.
As is known in the art, members of an organization are provided work items for execution from a database of unexecuted work items. These work items represent tasks such as filling out documents, returning telephone calls to potential or existing customers, initiating transactions, or similar duties. Work items may arrive at the database from outside the organization or from inside the organization or both. For example, if the organization provides financial services, the work items may relate to client account maintenance, buy and sell orders, internal management directives, and the like.
Efficiency gains can be accomplished by implementing a workflow management system that automates a process for distributing the work items to the members. In the workflow management system, each member is an operator situated at a computer station, such as a personal computer. The computer stations are connected to a computer system running a workflow application program. After an assigned work item is completed, a new work item is provided from the database to the computer station in response to a request from the computer station.
The work items are processed in the workflow management system in accordance with definitional data items typically specified by one of the operators serving as an administrator of the workflow management system. Such definitional data provides components of the workflow management system including one or more processes defining steps for manipulating a work item in the workflow management system, one or more nodes representing discrete manipulation tasks corresponding to the steps of the process, and rules affecting how the work item is processed in the workflow management system.
As is known in the art, the workflow management system is treated in one of two ways if one of the definitional data items is to be deleted in order to alter the functional characteristics of the workflow management system or in order to conserve the workflow management system's memory resources. In the first way, the definitional data item is deleted without regard for issues such as whether any work items are presently using the definitional data item or whether another definitional data item remains dependent on the definitional data item. This first way can lead to unpredictable mishandling of work items because the integrity of the workflow management system is not necessarily preserved. For example, if the definitional data item controls how particular work items are displayed, such work items cannot be displayed properly if the definitional data item is deleted.
In the second way, to preserve the integrity of the workflow management system, the operation of the workflow management system is suspended and such issues are resolved before the definitional data item is deleted. Such a suspension of the operation of the workflow management system affects not only work items presently using the definitional data item but also other work items including work items unrelated to the definitional data item. This second way also requires such a suspension every time a definitional data item is deleted. These suspensions slow down the operation of the workflow management system.